homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061916-Disappointment
01:01:48 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:01 -- 01:02:20 GG: It. Seems. Your. Disappearance. From. Your. Land. Was. Very. Short..... A. Flicker. If. I. Understand. What. Miss. Fenrix. Said.... 01:02:33 AT: yes 01:03:02 GG: Aaisha.... I. Am. At. A. Loss. For. Words.... 01:03:52 GG: On. One. Hand.... Congratulations.... You. Are. A. God. Now.... 01:03:52 AT: surprising for you 01:04:21 GG: On. The. Other. Hand.... 01:04:58 GG: You. Have. Linked. Your. Life. With. The. Very. Force. That. Literally. Force. Fed. You. His. Umbrella. 01:05:05 AT: i am aware 01:05:28 GG: May. I. Ask. Just. Why. You. Decided. It. Was. A. Wonderful. Idea. To. Contact. Him? 01:06:05 AT: Because I had a deal with him that I wanted to check in on. 01:06:14 GG: What. Deal. Was. This? 01:06:46 AT: When Ramira got herself placed as a piece in his gallery, I contacted him afterwords and set up a sort of trade. 01:06:54 AT: I would give him the Black Queen for Ramira's waking self. 01:07:09 AT: But Ramira got herself ruined by bothering Scarlet. 01:07:17 AT: So I wanted to update the deal. 01:08:53 GG: Aaisha.... I. Want. You. To. Understand. Something. Right. Now.... But. Perhaps. Having. Conversations. With. Forces. That. Can. Level. Entire. Armies. Is. Something. To. Be. Avoided. For. The. Time. Being.... 01:09:27 GG: Especially. Ones. That. Do. Not. Seem. Likely. To. Honor. Deals. 01:09:31 AT: Did you mean "that" instead of "but" possibly? 01:10:02 AT: I doubt he would have backed, however regardless yes. The entire primer process basically didn't happen. 01:10:49 GG: So. You. Did. Not. Become. His. Partner? 01:11:03 AT: Laughs. 01:11:08 AT: No I am. 01:11:56 GG: Then. What. Did. You. Mean. By. The. Entire. Primer. Process. Basically. Did. Not. Happen? 01:12:43 AT: As he put it he said he would write my primer for me, and I imagine even that was skipped over because it was either Partner with him or he would destroy my Quest Bed. 01:12:55 AT: And you know him, there could not NOT be death somewhere in there. 01:13:28 GG: Yes. I. Am. Aware. Of. That.... 01:14:54 GG: Though. I. Believe. We. Were. Successful. In. Delaying. Him. In. The. Case. Of. The. Last. Player. He. Was. Opening. Pursueing. For. A. Primer.... 01:15:26 GG: There. Are. Ways. To. Perhaps. Agree. But. Place. Things. Off. 01:15:47 AT: There was no placing this off I tried. 01:15:51 AT: I tried. 01:16:08 AT: I tried to get him to let me write a proper primer. 01:16:39 GG: So. What. Is. The. Damage. Then.... If. He. Skipped. The. Primer. Are. You. Only. A. Partner. To. Him. By. Name? 01:16:58 AT: No I have his stim. 01:17:08 GG: Oh. Gods. Damn. It. 01:17:44 GG: Just.... Fucking. Damn. It. 01:19:52 GG: I. Mean. No. Disrespect. Here.... But. Having. Died. To. Literally. Prevent. This. Very. Scenario. Once.... Was. There. No. Thought. In. Taking. More. Caution. With. These. Beings? 01:21:07 AT: I could have refused. We probably could have fixed my Quest Bed. I was reminded of the one on Adam's Land as well. 01:21:44 GG: .... 01:23:41 GG: So. There. Even.... I. Can. Not. Even.... Aaisha. You. Were. The. Best. Of. Our. Race.... Not. Because. Of. Your. Blood. But. Because. Of. Who. You. Are.... If. There. Was. Anyone. I. Felt. Who. Could. Take. Our. Race. Into. A. New. Golden. Age.... And. Now.... 01:24:05 GG: I. Mean. Things. Are. Not. Doomed. Yet.... But.... 01:28:20 GG: Well.... Nothing. Can. Be. Done. About. This. Now.... 01:28:33 AT: Supposedly. 01:28:51 GG: Have. You. Talked. With. Miss. Fenrix. About. This? 01:29:13 AT: She was the first person I talked to of course. 01:29:18 GG: Naturally. 01:29:54 GG: How. Is. She. Handling. This? 01:30:36 AT: She is upset, right now she is laying down and I know she does not like water but I am not sure what to do about it. 01:31:26 GG: I. See.... 01:33:08 GG: I. Can. Not. Say. That. I. Am. Angry.... I. Am. Partially. Panicking. About. Certain. Things. I. Am. Not. Looking. Forward. To.... But. I. Just. Feel.... Disappointed. Aaisha.... This. Situation. Should. Never. Have. Happened.... You. Are. Smarter. Than. This.... 01:38:02 GG: I. Am. Still. Your. Friend. If. That. Is. Allowed.... 01:38:36 GG: But. I. Am.... At. A. Loss. As. To. What. Will. Come.... 01:38:49 AT: Yes. You may want to talk to Libby though. 01:39:06 GG: That. Is. One. Of. The. Things. I. Am. Partially. Panicking. About.... 01:39:22 GG: This. Is. Not. Going. To. Be. A. Great. Topic. To. Talk. About. With. Her. 01:39:35 AT: But it is needed. 01:39:43 GG: I. Am. Well. Aware. 01:40:23 GG: Right. Now. Though. She. Is. Unavailabe. Via. Trollian. And. I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Leave. The. Mother. Grub. Alone. 01:41:33 GG: To. Slightly. Change. The. Topic. Away. From. This. Somber. Subject.... While. I. Could. Not. Contact. Miss. Libby.... I. Found. And. Just. Got. Done. Talking. With. An.... Interesting. Figure.... 01:41:43 AT: Oh the new handle? 01:41:46 GG: Yes. 01:42:02 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. What. To. Fully. Make. Of. Them.... 01:42:19 AT: They certainly are a nice break from the norm. 01:42:28 GG: That. Much. Is. Certain.... 01:43:10 GG: They. Tried. To. Sell. Me. Clothing. And. Snacks.... 01:43:15 GG: For. My. Shoes.... 01:43:32 AT: Haha yes, apparently they were Partners with mine before myself. 01:43:41 AT: It was interesting to find out. 01:43:48 GG: Yes. They. Did. Mention. That. To. Me.... 01:44:25 GG: They. Seem. To. Be. Rather. Woefully. Optimistic. About. That. One.... Though. They. Seemed. To. Be. Optimistic. About. Everything.... 01:45:29 AT: He was surpisingly sweet once was all said and done. 01:46:48 GG: Yes. That. Seems. So.... Though. A. Bit. Confusing.... And. Very. Determined. That. I. Get. Their. Jokes.... 01:49:13 GG: Just. To. Check. To. See. If. It. Is. Me. Or. Their. Culture. But.... Updog? 01:52:26 AT: .... Pfft. Did you fall for that Serios? 01:52:38 GG: So. It. Is. Just. Me.... 01:52:48 GG: Yes. I. Fell. Victim. To. The. Trick. 01:52:55 AT: Hehe. 01:53:32 GG: There. Was. Also. Something. About. A. Door. And. Person. Coming. In.... But. They. Gave. Up. On. That. One.... 01:54:30 AT: I am not sure which one you are referencing but.. 01:55:59 GG: It. Ended. With. "Iva. Sore. Hand. From. Knocking."... Why. Is. Speaking. In. Third. Person. Funny? 01:57:43 AT: Haha. 01:57:52 AT: I do not know that one and I am not sure. 01:59:13 GG: I. Feel. Like. I. Am. Missing. Something. Obvious.... 01:59:39 AT: You probably are. 02:01:51 GG: Well. Anyway.... I. Will. Not. Keep. You. Much. Longer.... Hopefully. Mr. Heliux. And. Mr. Simons. Will. Be. There. Shortly.... And. Admittedly. Your. New. Found. Power. Should. Hopefully. Make. Things. Easier. For. The. Plan.... 02:04:25 AT: Yes, I plan on using it to help with the Grub. 02:05:09 GG: What. Was. It. Like. If. I. May. Ask? 02:05:16 AT: What? 02:05:17 GG: Becoming. A. God. 02:05:22 AT: Oh. 02:05:29 AT: Well. 02:05:30 AT: I died? 02:05:38 AT: And then I woke up on Skaia I think. 02:06:06 GG: Seems. Lacking. In. Fanfare.... 02:06:28 AT: I guess. 02:06:33 AT: Remember I cheated to do so. 02:06:39 AT: It may go different for all of you. 02:07:02 GG: If. It. Is. Still. A. Possibility. For. Myself.... 02:07:48 AT: I imagine it is, it will be a while yet before the Scratch. 02:09:03 GG: Yes. But. I. Am. Still. Concerned. On. The. Fact. That. Death. Is. Part. Of. The. Process.... As. We. Have. Two. Lives. It. Might. Be. Much. To. Assume. That. The. Purpose. To. That. Is. To. Accomplish. This. Goal.... 02:09:48 AT: It is something that you may want to ask your Partner about. I only know what I have done. 02:09:58 GG: Of. Course. 02:11:20 GG: Please. Be. Careful. Aaisha.... I. Do. Not. Want. To. Lose. My. Friend.... 02:12:12 AT: I will Serios you do not have to worry. 02:13:41 GG: Well. I. Will. Leave. You. To. It.... 02:15:05 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:15 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha